ONE-SHOT - Sangre profanada
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Semi-A/U] El hecho de que Ferid Bathory prácticamente la secuestrara y mantuviera cautiva en el interior de su mansión, era algo que se incluía en la lista de cosas que le daban igual. De ser por ella… habría preferido morir junto al resto de sus hermanos en aquella masacre, así por lo menos habría dejado de sufrir y seguiría con ellos. Los extrañaba… [¿Soft AKARID?] ¿FeridxAkane?


_**DISCLAIMERS:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Si fuera mío, volvería**_ _ **parejas** **oficiales de una vez**_ _ **al Yuuichiro** x **Mitsuba y al** **Shinya** x **Sayuri** **, Akane no habría muerto y le conseguiría una novia a Ferid para que éste deje de insinuar yaoi e.é (?)***_ _Únicamente me pertenece este One-shot_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS**_ _ **:**_ _Spoilers del capítulo 1 y ligero A/U. Se ubica en el mismo universo de la serie, pero con una variante - **que a la vez podría considerarse una 'teoría' de algo** \- que pudo haber sucedido, pero que lamentablemente - **hasta la fecha** \- no ha ocurrido. Podría haber **MUY** ligeras insinuaciones de ' **AKARID** ' ( **Ferid Bathory** x **Akane Hyakuya** ), pero serán a juicio del lector (?) y de todas formas, el escrito está centrado en Akane_ _ **~.~**_

.

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 ** _[ONE-SHOT]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sangre profanada_** ** _"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _[Akane Hyakuya]_**  
 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

.

Sentándose al borde de una cama en una habitación sumida en penumbras, recorrió con su mirada los oscuros rincones del lugar. Hasta que la centró fijamente en un espejo de cuerpo completo, pegado a una de las paredes que se ubicaba a su derecha.

.

Reflejada en el vidrio del mismo, le devolvió la mirada una chica que no pasaba de diecisiete años y de estatura promedio. De clara tez, con grandes ojos castaños y que hacían juego con su cabello; el cual lucía trenzado por una banda negra y colgado sobre su hombro izquierdo. Llevaba un collar negro con una etiqueta, junto a un vestido de una sola pieza, sin mangas y que tenía una capucha. Anteriormente blanco… actualmente rasgado, en un estado deplorable y con manchas de sangre seca a lo largo de su estructura.

 **.**

 _Pero aquello a_ _ **Akane Hyakuya**_ _le daba igual…_

 _Las_ _ **circunstancias**_ _y el_ _ **culpable**_ _de su estado actual…_

 _Así como de la **falta de brillo** en sus **opacados** ojos…_

 _ **Todo**_ _le daba_ _ **igual**_ _._

 ** _._**

Al oír los crujientes pasos aproximándose por el pasillo, ella contuvo su aliento y sus manos le temblaron. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dejó entrar algo de luz a la habitación y provocó que Akane tuviera que entrecerrar sus ojos por la nueva iluminación. Sin embargo, fue sólo por un momento… ya que la misma puerta fue cerrada rápidamente. Cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquellos pasos acercándose, su corazón latía a gran velocidad. No evitó dar un respingo al sentir los gélidos dedos haciendo contacto con sus mejillas y un aliento chocando contra su cara.

.

— _¿Sabes? De todas las chicas que donan su sangre, debo decir que eres mi favorita~.…_ —Le escuchó susurrar directo a su oído, lleno de deseo y con el usual tono cantarín en su voz. Ella evitó establecer contacto visual en todo momento—. _Tu sangre es divina… pequeña Akane_ _~._

.

Se estremeció cuando lo sintió tirar hacia abajo una esquina de su 'collar', al igual que presionar la punta de sus colmillos sobre su piel… antes de sufrir un dolor punzante. Sus dedos al instante se abrieron paso hasta los hombros del mayor, aferrándose a la tela de su camisa; tratando de ignorar el desagradable, pero familiar sonido de su sangre siendo succionada. Ella mantuvo sus labios fuertemente cerrados, en un esfuerzo por no quejarse.

.

Pudo oírlo reírse moderadamente. Ferid Bathory sin dudas era un sádico, si es que Akane — _aún a su relativamente corta edad_ — alguna vez vio uno para catalogarlo como tal. Lo sintió envolver sus brazos hacia abajo, alrededor de su pequeña cintura y apegándola un poco hacia su cuerpo, sacándole un ligero escalofrío a la chica. Se dio cuenta de que el vampiro empezaba a perderse a sí mismo, estaba bebiendo demasiada sangre… y eso empezaba a hacerla sentir débil. Sin mencionar que el aroma de su propio líquido vital la estaba mareando, no era nada agradable.

 _._

 _—F-Ferid-sama… C-creo que está… T-tomando demasiada…_ —Susurró como pudo. Lo sintió retirar sus colmillos, causándole un dolor más breve pero que le sacó un ligero quejido.

.

— _¿Cómo dices_ _? ¿No disfrutas que beba tu sangre, querida_ _?_ —Preguntó el mayor con cierto sarcasmo, trazando la mejilla de la chiquilla con una de sus largas y filosas uñas, mientras limpiaba con su lengua algo del líquido carmín que seguía escapando del cuello de Akane. Ésta se estremeció más y continuó evitando el contacto visual.

.

— _P-pues-…_ —¡Mierda, casi se le olvidaba! Si ella demostraba auténtico desagrado, aquello no iba a ayudarla, sólo empeoraría las cosas. La única chica sobreviviente del orfanato Hyakuya había estado teniendo una ' _buena vida'_ casi hasta el momento, viviendo en la mansión de aquél noble _…_ a pesar de que no era tan genial ser la _víctima constante_ del séptimo progenitor de los vampiros—. _S-sí… sí, lo hago_ _…_

.

Al oír la tristeza con que pronunció tales palabras, inclinando su cabeza hasta que su trenza cayera de lado, él le alzó su mentón… y la chica al fin terminó viéndolos. Aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre brillando en la oscuridad, pertenecientes a ese apuesto pero malévolo hombre de pálida tez, abundante cabello plateado atado en una coleta alta, orejas puntiagudas adornadas por aretes y finos ropajes de blancos colores. Éste tenía un hilillo de sangre escapando de la comisura de sus labios y resbalando por su barbilla.

.

Akane se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, el conocido ardor en sus ojos y su visión tornándose borrosa aparecieron. A duras penas se aguantaba el llorar, aunque su expresión era más de resignación que del típico lloriqueo. No se permitiría llorar frente a Ferid, ¡no de nuevo! Ya muchas veces le había permitido ver ese lado tan vulnerable de su persona y se había jurado no hacerlo más en lo que fuera posible… no pensaba darle la satisfacción.

.

— _Bien… entonces volveré más tarde_ … —Y sólo pronunciando eso, el hombre abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola—. _Gracias por la comida, mi "florecilla sangrienta"_ _~._

.

Akane miró de reojo la espalda del adulto desaparecer al cruzar y cerrar la puerta. Al ya verse sola… fue cuando permitió que las lágrimas saladas resbalaran por sus mejillas, aferrando sus manos en las sábanas blancas; ahora con unas ligeras gotas carmesís adornándolas. Se llevó una mano a la zona donde anteriormente la había mordido, para luego descenderla lentamente hasta delinear la cicatriz que cruzaba su zona clavicular hasta acabar en el inicio del pecho.

.

 _ **Exactamente**._ Dicha marca era el resultado del ataque que sufrió hace ya cuatro años por su actual _'benefactor'_ … y que se notara _ **todo**_ el sarcasmo del mundo en la última palabra. Akane no tenía idea de cómo había sobrevivido a algo como eso, ni mucho menos cómo no había acabado desangrándose. Aunque su teoría más sólida era que el vampiro noble procuró sólo causarle una herida externa, no muy profunda… pero aún así permanente. El séptimo progenitor no le había respondido a esa duda las veces en que ella se la había planteado, más que diciéndole: _**«** Eso se debe a que eres una jovencita muy especial, querida Akane~_ _ **»**_ con una sonrisa entre burlona y enigmática. Luego de eso, la Hyakuya prefirió no indagar más en el asunto, aunque la intriga permanecía vigente allí.

.

El hecho de que Ferid Bathory prácticamente la secuestrara y mantuviera cautiva en el interior de su mansión, era algo que se incluía en la lista de cosas que le daban igual. No le veía sentido volver a la anterior casa que se le había proporcionado el día que llegó a " _Sanguinem"_ , la capital de la ciudad de los vampiros… ya que no tenía a ninguna persona preciada que la esperara, ni a la cual cuidar, ni mucho menos preparar cualquier alimento con todo el cariño del mundo, como curry por ejemplo. _Ya no le quedaba nada, ni nadie_ _… s_ _e sentía realmente sola._

.

De ser por ella, habría preferido morir junto al resto de sus hermanos en aquella masacre, así por lo menos habría dejado de sufrir y seguiría con ellos. Los extrañaba… a sus hermanitas Chihiro, Ako y Fumie, a sus hermanitos Taichi y Kouta… pero sobretodo a Yuuichiro y a Mikaela. _ ***(1)**_ Akane quiso muchísimo a todos sus hermanos adoptivos, pero con los dos últimos — _al ser los de edades más cercanas a la suya_ — había formado un lazo más profundo; eran los que mejor la entendían. Principalmente el simpático y juguetón Mika, ya que con Yuu, aunque le costaba un poco más hacerlo abrirse: sin dudas Akane sabía que era un chico de buen corazón y que sólo necesitaba de un poco de cariño, alguien que lo comprendiera.

.

No se enorgullecía de confesarlo… pero ella varias veces había intentado suicidarse, más ya fuera por cobardía o porque el séptimo progenitor interfería al no querer perder su preciada 'fuente de alimento favorita' — _o su "florecilla sangrienta", como solía dirigirse a ella_ — nunca conseguía lograr su objetivo. Aunque ya en las actuales circunstancias, ella pensaba que era mejor así y había abandonado sus intentos de llevarlo acabo. Porque en el fondo, temía que si lo hacía: no podría reunirse con todas aquellas personas tan queridas que se le habían arrebatado, donde fuera que estuvieran ahora. _ ***(2)**_

.

Deseaba de corazón que estuvieran bien, quizás en ese ' _paraíso_ ' del que tanto les habían hablado los adultos que los cuidaban en el orfanato o donde fuera que se encontraran actualmente… eso sería un pequeño, pero amable consuelo para que Akane resistiera su actual infierno.

 _._

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _._

 _ **N/A**_ _ **: *(1)**_ _Si bien en el manga no se mencionó cómo se llamaban, en el anime hicieron un poco más de justicia y les dieron nombres a los demás niños del orfanato Hyakuya, los hermanos y hermanas - **no de sangre pero sí de corazón** \- de Akane, Mika y Yuu. También fue sólo un mero capricho, pero si bien aparentemente Akane tenía la misma edad de Yuu y Mika: se me hizo más tierno hacerla un año mayor que estos dos. Seguirá siendo así en el resto de las historias conectadas a este fanfic_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***(2)** En esta parte, Akane se refería a que como el suicidio es considerado un grave "pecado", temía que si lo empleaba no podría irse al cielo y reunirse con su familia, sino que iría al infierno o donde sea. **¡OJO!** No es que yo sea cristiana, ni religiosa, ni nada. Tampoco es que me considere una sabia pero escéptica atea, yo soy una Deísta por tener mis propias creencias y a mucha honra **(?)** Pero el suicidio es uno de los actos más cobardes y horribles que considero, no juzgo a quiénes lo hagan - **cada quien tiene sus razones** \- pero realmente no lo justifico. Es mi opinión, desde luego_ _ **~.~**_ _  
_

 _._

 _o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_  
 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Shadechu se para en un punto en que quede totalmente expuesta y extiende sus brazos a los lados*_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡ESTOY LISTA!**_

 _¡Pueden arrojarme sus tomates, señoras y señores!_

 _Pero como mi última voluntad, les pido que dejen sus opiniones en reviews e.é_

 _._

 _(¿?¿?_ ¿?¿?¿?¿?)

 _._

 _ ***Ehem, ehem...***_

 _ **.**_

 _Como dije más arriba, esto podría considerarse como una "ruta alternativa" o semi-A/U del mismo universo de la serie. Siguiendo un ' **Y si…** ' Akane no hubiera muerto a manos de Ferid Bathory, pero sin llegar a convertirse en vampiro como pasó con Mika. Lo de que ella se convirtiera sería otra posibilidad, más al verlo algo repetitivo: decidí descartarlo. A pesar de todo, por palabras de Guren y Krul, tampoco hay que dejar de lado la posibilidad de que Akane pudiese haber sido una 'Serafín', al igual que Mika y Yuu ***o***  
_

 _._

 _Aún así, fuese como fuese, sería una perspectiva muy interesante, ¿no creen? **OwO**_

 _._

 _Pido disculpas si las ligeras insinuaciones de ' **AKARID** '/ **Ferid** x **Akane** disgustaron o incomodaron a alguien, más aunque mi "pareja culposa" y "semi OTP" preferida para él es Krul Tepes ( **ya que tratándose de OTP's definitivos no tengo ninguno todavía para Krul, ni siquiera el mismo Mika, aunque sí me gusta shippear MikaKrul** ), personalmente no creo que Ferid se vea mal con Akane, al menos como otra "pareja culposa". Pero quizás en otras circunstancias distintas a éstas, ya que aunque en Fanfics **TODO** se pueda, igualmente lo vería muy del tipo "Síndrome de Estocolmo" **-y yo odio eso (?)** \- pero de que no se ven mal: ¡No se ven mal! ¿O no?_

 _._

 _Más si debo opinar, yo diría que Ferid tendría a Akane como una "mascota" que le haga compañía en su mansión (¿?¿?¿?) **xDD**_

 _._

 ** _*Cada vez que lees uno de mis fics sin dejar un re_ _view_ _…_**

 ** _Un Yoichi inocente sufre una de las bromas de Shinoa_ _…_**

 ** _¡Di NO al bullying contra Yoichi! ¡Deja tu comentario!_**

 ** _¡PROTEGE A YOICHI-KUN!*_**

 ** _._**

 _(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?)_


End file.
